Painted In Purple And Grey
by vjsimpact
Summary: He smiled at me and it made his face light up, like smiling was the most natural thing in the world and he could do it forever. It made him look 10 years younger and filled his face with pure happiness, nothing false behind those eyes. Randy/OC.
1. Hurting

**New inspiration, new story. Just tell me what you think, don't filter the bullshit. I love honesty. It wont be a long story, so enjoy. I looooove reviews so leave me one. :)**

* * *

><p>Steady rain was falling. Every drop fell to the floor and sounded like a gun shot. My feet splashed through the puddles and I rushed my foot steps. The alley seemed less intimidating when I'd decided on a short cut. Every shadow was like an attacker, relief felt nice when it turned out to be a stray cat.<p>

Every inch of me was soaked to the skin. I could barely feel my toes and the sinking feeling of being followed was tightening in my stomach. I went faster, my feet splashed as I started to run a little. I could hear voices coming from a club right next to the alley. Just a little further. Not long now…

A hand grabbed my jacket and threw me back into the floor. I feel ass deep in a puddle and started to move back. This is what I'd been afraid of. He is what I was afraid of. "Stupid, silly little girl." Stalked like a deer during hunting season he walked towards me, I kept scooting back as much as possible but I was becoming uncomfortable, my hand scraping along to rough ground.

My heart fluttered like a thousand butterflies. Not now. Not now. My hand crunched painfully on a pointy rock. I yelled in pain. "I haven't even touch you yet. Silly, silly girl. Silly, silly rabbit."

"I told you, stay away from me." He'd reached me now. Bending slowly over me he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me up till I was standing. I screamed again. Didn't clubs have bouncers? Why couldn't they hear me? Damn idiots.

He sneered and spat in my face. I knew this was coming, stupid of me to pick an alley to go home. Silly rabbit. I felt rather then saw his heat butt. Concentrating to much on my own stupidity. My nose burst into white flame and I felt a hot trickle fall into my mouth that didn't taste like rain at all. More like metal and salt. I hated blood.

It shocked me too much to scream or even make a sound. His fist tightened in my hair and he jerked my head back. His face was so close to mine that the rain didn't dampen the smell. Alcohol and a lot of it. Gross. My hand went to his trying to untangle him from the mess that was my hair. The wet seemed to have made it easier to grip. And hurt more.

"Let me go."

"Stupid, didn't mommy ever tell you, it's naughty to tell lies?" He laughed, I almost cried. A smack stung across my cheek, a punch split my lip. Another slap deepened the sting on my already aching cheek. The rain continued to fall down around me and I wished it would wash me away. Blood continued to flow, from where I don't know.

Another punch, this time I flinched so he caught my eyes. Instant swelling, maybe another cut, I wasn't sure my whole head seemed to be one ball of hurt. He dropped me to the floor, bigger splash this time, I fell on my ass and felt pain shoot up my back. I didn't scream anymore. On principal alone, this man had heard me scream in pain plenty of times.

Kicks this time, sharp and hard. I turned and crawled away fast and faster. The dirty rain stung the deep cut on my hand. Voices coming from beyond the alley, beyond the beating. Wish I was there. I couldn't move anymore, I just let the rain fall and soak me to the bone, the cold was chilling, but not enough to numb the pain.

He stopped, I looked at him, his breathing was heavy and fast. Angry was the best way to describe him. Livid, rage, wrath. I guess he was pretty pissed at what I did. He grabbed my hair again, dragging me to my feet once more, they wanted to give up, wanted to fall to the ground and sleep. I was so battered and beaten I wanted to pass out. Sounded good. Laughter now.

Wasn't me, wasn't him. People from the club? Hope so. I tried to kick him, my Doc Martins would do some good damage, probably should have tried it earlier. Damn brain doesn't kick into gear quick enough. I caught his shin, hard enough that his grip loosened and I was able to run.

Not far, he wasn't stupid, the grip tightened and he slammed the side of my face into the hard concrete wall. This time I shouted in pain, who wouldn't? I wasn't Wonder Woman. The wall scratched into my face, his hand keeping it there. "Silly rabbit went and told lies to the police. You gonna go and tell them the truth now?"

"No."

"Wrong answer." He pushed me harder and I screamed louder. I tried pushing back to get some relief from the relentless scratching of the hard concrete ripping my face. "Gonna tell the truth now silly rabbit?"

"No, no, no, no." Harder he pushed. I tried clawing at him with my nails but nothing. I felt tears spill now.

"Hey!" New voices. Ones I didn't know, gratitude swelled inside me, giant and whole it filled me with hope, stopped the tears and gave me the chance to see who it was. A group of men, and a couple of women further back huddled under an umbrella. Couldn't see anymore then that, the rain and pain blurred my vision, I was definitely going to pass out.

They rushed forwards maybe three or four, it was possible I was seeing double. He let go and I dropped to the floor again. My ass was going to be hurting in the morning. He ran off shouting into the night. "SILLY RABBIT! TELL THE TRUTH!" Feet rushing in the rain, I could still hear which was good, I was afraid I'd had concrete in my ears… or brain.

I felt like shit, but it was over, like I said before three or four heads popped into my vision. Again, I could be seeing double. Voices hit me, I couldn't really make it out. I could still now feel blood trickling my face, that and tears. My face, my body it ached with an untold amount of injuries. I wanted to go home and shower. I wanted clean clothes and fresh bed sheets.

But as luck would have it, it wanted to pass out first. I fought off the blackness enough to touch my face, it stung very badly. I gasped and looked at my hand. The blood washed away quickly with rain still falling.

"Hey, are you okay?" Unknown voices asking questions. I tried to answer but my jaw hurt. "Can you hear me, are you okay?"

"He beat me to a pulp not plug my ears. I can hear you." Laughter was nice. But I think it was nervous laughter. You've just saved a stranger from a bad beating and they make a terrible joke. Yes, nervous laughter.

"Are you okay?"

"That depends…" black spots were dancing in front of my eyes now. Passing out was getting closer.

"On what?"

"You gonna call an ambulance?"

"Yeah, you look like he beat you with a bat." Damn, I didn't want to go to a hospital, I had to fight the blackness. I blinked a few times to clear my head. I concentrated on my breathing, the steady beat of my heart, the rush of my pulse. It help chase back some of the darkness.

"No need for an ambulance, I'm cool. I just need to stand up." I tried to get up, managing to get to my feet before they gave up again. Whoever my saviour was they had quick reactions. I was caught before I hit the ground again, I was even more grateful.

"Okay, lets get you to a hospital. You could be seriously hurt."

"Nope, I'm okay, I really don't want to go to a hospital okay."

"You clearly need some help, you can barely stand." That was very true. I just really didn't want to go to a hospital.

"No, no hospitals. Hospitals mean police, police mean trouble. I don't need it." The arm that held me was comfortably strong. It was nice and hard under my hand. It felt good. Something solid to cling to was good. My eyes were a little more focused now. The man holding me was so good looking I swear I nearly passed out again.

I placed my feet firmly on the ground and tried to hold myself up right. I was okay for a second than a scorching pain erupted in my ribs. Broken; maybe. Could just bruised, hopefully. "Okay, can we give you a ride?"

"No, I can walk from here it's not far."

"Are you kidding, no way. Come on, John grab an arm." Okay so I had one name. His friend John grabbed an arm and tenderly put it around his shoulder and walked me to the car. Faces came closer, I couldn't register any of them, although I thought I knew them vaguely. Maybe a concussion. Hope not. I was helped into the car and I sat down slowly. Door closed and people got in. "So where do you live." I gave a few directions and felt the car start.

It wasn't long before my eyes closed and I drifted into la-la land. Nice and peaceful, painful and disrupted.


	2. Hereos

Drifting in and out of sleep, the aches and pains of my body was a not so gentle reminder of the beating I'd taken. I smelled fresh sheets with every small movement of my body, it was nice and homely, then it suddenly changed. I realised this was not my bed.

This bed felt soft and inviting. My bed was lumpy and uncomfortable, I didn't live in luxury. I had a moment to be scared and ignored it, I could vaguely remember the people who'd helped me last night. I was so grateful that I didn't think words could describe how I was feeling. Nothing could, his intentions was probably to kill me.

They might have found a dead body rather then a beaten one. I'd rather be alive and hurting. Honestly.

I heard a voice, it was female, softly spoken and whispered. When she paused no one answered back, probably talking on a cell phone, unless she was a crazy person and was talking to herself. God I hoped not. I laid silently and tried not to move, I knew I shouldn't ease drop but I couldn't help myself.

"Yeah, she's still sleeping…" A slight pause. "Well from what I can see her face is a mess of purple and blue. The left side of her face is nearly scratched off and I know the signs of cracked ribs when I see them. Even when she's asleep the slightest movement hurts her." So I was guessing I looked like a pile of shit. "No, I don't wanna wake her, that girl had a hell of a night. We don't even know her name. I don't wanna go through her bag."

That's very kind of her. I appreciated the thought. I started to stir, I might as well wake up properly asses the damage, thank the kind lady for letting me stay and go home. "I gotta go, looks like she's waking up. Bye." I heard a phone click and silence. Apparently she was waiting for me to make the first move.

I rubbed my eyes, bad move, they stung like hell. I groaned loudly and turned over so I faced the woman. She was very pretty, blonde and athletic. I knew her face, but for some reason I couldn't place her. She winced when I looked at her. "Jesus, I look that bad huh?"

"Worse, I've seen some pretty rough bruises but this takes the absolute piss." I laughed, it hurt. Everything was making me hurt. I tried sitting up and failed, almost shouting in pain. The woman rushed to my side and help. "I think you got a couple of cracked ribs, they're gonna hurt like a bitch for a few weeks, you should go to a doctor."

"No, I'm cool thanks. I'll just grab some painkillers on my way home. Do you mind me asking where my clothes are?" I'd just realised I was basically sleeping naked, only in my underwear. I should have felt uncomfortable but I was more carefree then that.

"Yeah, they are right here, I had the maid service here clean them, because well, they were covered in blood, rain and dirt."

"Ah, my favourite combination. Thank you." I moved slowly off the bed, ignoring the burning pain everywhere, I needed to get home. If it hadn't been ransacked. He'd probably torn it apart by now. "Would it be terribly rude of me if I asked your name, stranger who may have undressed me last night?" She laughed, I did too. I didn't feel any tension at all.

I felt nice and safe, shame it would be over soon. I'd have liked to have stayed in the bed for a while. "I'm Beth. And I'm sure you wouldn't remember but you were drifting in and out of sleep, I did ask. You couldn't have slept in those clothes last night, you were soaked to the bone."

"Well, I guess it's cool. Thank you Beth. It's nice to have a name."

"So… gonna tell me yours?"

"I think it's best I don't, that way you can claim you'd never heard of me. Just safer."

"Safer from what? That guy who attacked you? St Louis is full of crazies, he was probably just some junkie looking for a target." I laughed I had to, she was half right.

"It's really complicated. I have to get dressed now." I stood from the bed and looked at the damage. Holy crap. My body was black and blue, seriously. I had bruises everywhere, I looked behind me. I knew my ass was gonna be sore in the morning; well now it looked like a freaking skittle, bright blue, bright purple. "Damn asshole. Could've kept it in the face, but noooo. He had to go and beat me everywhere. Shit."

I stole a glance at Beth she must have thought I was crazy. "Come on, just give me your name. No harm, no foul right?"

"Guess you're right. I'm Kismet. But please just call me Kisme, nice to meet you."

"Okay, Kisme, nice to meet you. You wanna grab a shower?"

"Nah, I'll grab one at home."

"You keep saying that like you're gonna go home. You can't."

"Why not? That reminds me, why am I here and not at home already?"

"Because we couldn't find it. We got halfway there and your instructions became kind of bleak. So we just decided to bring you here. I offered my bed."

"Wow, that's dead generous thanks." The clothes lay in my lap, I probably should get them on. "Can I just ask, who was it that you know came striding to my rescue? I remember this really good looking guy. And he was strong and that's it."

"Ha, please don't tell him you called him good looking, guys got a big enough head as it is."

"Can I just ask that you explain everything, from your point of view please?"

"Only if you promise to tell me yours." Beth handed me a robe from the bathroom, it was nice and warm.

"Sure."

"Me and a lot of guys I work with hit a club last night. To cut a long story short, a few of us decided to go back to our hotels. We came out and one of the guys heard yelling, turned around, saw you pressed against the wall and as you put it, went striding to your rescue." I laughed. Beth seemed really nice, it was a change from the people I used to hang with. See I was different. My hair was dyed bright purple, I had tattoo's and piercing and god knows what else. The crowd I hung with were not all together sane, you could say. "So, your side?"

I almost opened my mouth when there was a knock on the door. Beth walked over and opened it. My mouth dropped a little more. He had to be the most handsome man I had ever seen in my whole entire life. He was tall, dark and blue eyed. His hair was a dark brown colour that looked like it would shine in the sun. Arms covered in tattoo's, stubble. I almost panted.

He looked at me and I swear I almost swooned, it was close. He smiled at me and it made his face light up, like smiling was the most natural thing in the world and he could do it forever. It made him look 10 years younger and filled his face with pure happiness, nothing false behind those eyes.

He came further into the room and gave Beth a hug. He seemed like a nice guy, I hoped he was. "This is the guy who saved you last night." He came over to me hand out stretched, I'd have preferred a hug, but beggar's can't be choosers. I met his hand with mine, it hurt my ribs and I gasped.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just sore ribs, that's all. So, what's your name?"

"I'm Randy. Nice to see you feeling better then last night, I don't know about looking though. Ouch."

"Yeah, I've had worse. Trust me this is nothing. I'm Kisme."

"That's a cool name."

"I'm a cool person." There was that smile again, it really did light up a room. I wanted to bottle that smile and carry it around with me.

"Kisme was just going to tell us what happened to her." Both looked at me, I sighed. I'd probably never see them again after today might as well tell them the truth.

"It's a long story, look I doubt very much that I am anything like you guys. Your obviously quite wealthy I mean look at this hotel room."

"We work for a sports company called WWE."

"Oh right! I knew I recognised you, my nephew loves you guys, your posters are all over his room!" I paused for a second. Damn, I'd never met such kind people now I was gonna spill my guts to them. "I live in a basic apartment, it's a mess, I earn minimum wage, I can barely make rent every month, let alone afford food sometimes. I had this boyfriend, I've known him since we were kids, bad guy. Very bad, drugs, all kinds of shit."

"You do any of that stuff?"

"Used to, not anymore. It's how I started dating that piece of shit. I had enough, got my last beating from him. The last one was 4 months ago it was… more then I can handle, cut me up pretty bad…"

"What he do? If it's not too much to ask."

"Hit me so hard, I miscarried. I was 6 months gone. Do the math, I should be ready to pop." Their faces said it all, Randy was no longer smiling and Beth looked enraged. "I shopped him to the cops. He's on trial, out on bail at the moment while his case is pending. He must have finally caught up with me last night. Wants me to retract my statement, that way there's no case, he doesn't go to jail."

"Wow, that's awful. So last night he called you '_silly rabbit_' was it?"

I sighed nice and heavy. "My nickname. Called me it all the time. I hated it, always knew it pissed me off, so he does it anyways."

"What's this guys name?"

"Tommy. Man, the guys an asshole."

"Asshole is a understatement." We sat in silence for a while, then we all burst into laughter, it wasn't something to laugh about, story's kind of horrible, but sometimes it's better to laugh then cry. Oh damn, for me the laughter turned into silent tears. I pressed my hand to my mouth and tried to muffle the sobs. It didn't work.

Randy and Beth moved over to me quickly they both sat on one side of me. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the tears, it was so stupid. "I'm sorry. This… is so… stupid." I wiped my tears away and softly as possible. My face screamed in protest. The salt from the tears hurt the scratches dancing down my face.

"What's wrong?" I tried to explain it but couldn't. My throat had seemed to close. I tried again but failed and only started crying again. Why did Tommy always do this to me? Make me an emotional car wreck. I hated him, that damn son of a bitch. "Kisme, what's the matter?"

"God, it's so stupid, that guy is such an asshole but he always does this. I mean, it's ridiculous. I shouldn't shed a tear over this man but here I am crying again. You guys are being so kind to me and I think that's making it worse."

"Okay, should we be so foul to you, would that make you feel better?" I laughed again, which stopped the flow of tears. I wiped away the rest of them and took a deep breath.

"No, you guys are so great. Thank you. Is it still cool if I take a shower Beth?"

"Yeah, of course, go straight ahead, clean towels are in there." I aimed a smile at both of them and went for the bathroom, it would be nice to get all the crap from my hair. I shut the door and striped the remainder of my clothes not even bothering to look in the mirror.

The water stung as soon as it hit me. But I didn't care the hot water relieved some of the knots and aches from my body. It felt so good, I almost whimpered in ecstasy. Screw it, I whimpered and moaned while the hot water soothed me. I looked at the bottom of the shower and saw all the blood and dirt wash away, had I actually slept with that crap in my hair? I wondered if the pillow was covered in it too.

I washed all the shit away and stepped out, wrapping a towel tightly around me. I got to the door and stopped, Beth and Randy were still talking. Rude to ease drop but what the hell. "She seems really nice, I mean like really nice. A girl that great can't have been with a piece of crap like that Tommy."

"Yeah, maybe we should convince her to stay for a while, you know till she's ready to leave or whatever."

"I'd love her to stay, but it's her choice." I smiled a bit and opened the door they were both still on the bed. "Hey, how was the shower?"

"It was great, I didn't realise my hair was so disgusting." I looked at the pillow and just like I'd thought, dried blood and crap was all over it.

"Me and Beth were talking and we think it would be a good idea if you crashed with her for a while."

"That's really kind of you guys but I can't. I have to be somewhere today at about 2..."

"Kisme, it's almost 3." My stomach dropped. I ran to the bed and grabbed my clothes. Shit, shit I was so late! I dropped the towel and quickly pulled on my skirt and top. I didn't even care that two people were in the same room, all I cared about was getting dressed. "What's the rush?" I slipped on my stockings and doc martins and rushed in tying the laces.

"I have somewhere I need to be and I'm already freaking late! Damn shoes!" I couldn't get them tied properly so I just left them. I looked quickly for my bag and found it. "I'm so late, I know this is totally rude of me but I need to borrow a car. I have to be somewhere in 15 minutes, can I?" They looked at me like I was crazy, I knew it was crazy to ask but I had to.

"Care to tell us where you're going?" Randy took his keys from his pocket and chucked them at me, I caught them before they hit my face. I quickly checked that I had everything and got my phone out. I started dialling a number and reached for the door.

"You remember that nephew I told you about?"

"Yeah, the one with our posters on his bedroom wall." Both of them looked confused and cautious; couldn't blame them.

"Well, he's not my nephew, I don't even speak to my family, let alone know my nephew, he's my son. He lives with his foster parents. And I am so late, I promise I'll bring the car back. But I can't promise it will be in one piece. Thank you guys." I ran out the door and raced to find the car. If Randy and Beth had any sense at all, they'd pack and move hotels.

I know I would.


End file.
